Yume no Yueh
by yuken-child
Summary: Just a little vignette sometime after the manga's end.


_Yume no Yueh_

Sakura sat in her room toiling in her homework that's prophesized end never seemed to come. Finite or infinite it had to be done. She finished all that was most pressing and slumped down in her seat. She sighed and sat up and scooted her seat back a bit a pulled an ancient cloth and metal covered book from the drawer and set it on the desk she ran her hand over the cover delicately. She broke her warm gaze from the ornate book and looked out her window into the warm dark night a enticing cool breeze wandered in through her window ruffling her unclosed curtains and playing in her hair calling her to come ever so gently. The smell of summer lingering in the air around her, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the tension that plagued her melted from face and mind. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes a corner of her mouth twitched up as she hastily scrawled a note on the edge of a paper. She opened the ancient books cover with careful grace glowing cards rose to the air to greet their adoring master, floating around her with bliss she smiled at them lovingly then held up her hand and all but one returned she stepped out on her window ledge and summoned the only card that remained. Wings sprouted from her back large and glorious white as the first snowflakes of the year delicate a vision as babies' breath. With that she took to the night sky swooping, diving and gliding with ease through the midnight blue sky. At last she came a window and used her widow to unlock it. In the moon bathed room stood the large wing backed chair that's red fabric looked gray. Her wings dematerialized reforming into her card. She pulled her book from her backpack not noticing the creature that slipped through the window. She called fly to its placed the book back in her bag she ran her hands across the books on the shelves the stopped at one and slipped it out of its place and carried it to the window as she did she sensed her magical guardians

" You can come out now Kero and Yueh." she whispered serenely.

"hn" Yueh murmured as he stepped out of the shadows. And approached Sakura who turned to face him her mysterious beauty illuminated by the moonbeams. He cupped her face with his hand and questioned gently. " Shouldn't you be resting little one?" she wrinkled her nose delicately.

"I wish to read tonight" she made it clear in the simple calm tone that she would not be persuaded otherwise. A faint smile briefly played across Yueh's lips. He dropped his hand from her face stroking her face as he did and bowed elegantly.

"As you wish master." in he sighed softly. He kindly offered his hand to help her sit down on the oversized and overstuffed cushion that sat by the window on the clean wood floor of the late Clow Reed's house. Her characteristic hypnotically beautiful smile reached her eyes as she took his hand. She sat down Keroberos nuzzled up against her cheek she pet him and ran her hand through his golden fur he purred and set his head in her lap Yueh sat down next to her resting his head against the cool window pane and let his eyelids droop shut she rested her head against his soft shoulder and began to read and gradually fell into dreams. Yueh stirred noticing his Masters drift into slumber. He carefully picked her up quietly awaking Kero as he did so he flew her home as it still was long before first light and slipped through her window nimbly as Kero followed at a more leisurely pace. Yueh tucked sakura with familial affection.

"Goodnight my friend" he whispered and kissed her forehead and left the way he came. Returning to the night filled air he gazed at the luminous full moon and felt its power run through him. He then understood the reason the Clow had given him this life. He looked involuntarily towards Toya's room there was a light still on he glided toward the room without thinking he saw Toya slumped over his desk his head pillowed in a book next to which sat a cup emptied of its green tea. Yueh smiled faintly he drifted in the room and stroked Toya's hair and pulled a blanket from the bed and covered Toya in it. Then made his way quietly back so the window and spared one look back before he flew off into the night a serene smile graced his lips and felt joyful and peaceful as he never had after the Clows death he silently thanked his Former master for giving him this new life. He now felt how wonderful and precious such a gift was, to have these people to live for.

"people start to live their lives at last when they are able to live for something other than themselves" Einstein

He glided into his room changed back to Yukito fell into deep restful and content sleep knowing that any good dreams would be those of his life.


End file.
